Une aventure à Lutwidge
by Lili-le-cake-barjo
Summary: Xerxes Break n'aurait jamais pensé que sa visite au lycée Lutwidge prendrait cette tournure là... /Yaoi\\


Voilà un petit One-shot, mon premier sur Pandora Hearts, ainsi que mon premier Yaoi! En espérant que vous aimerez!

* * *

Moi, Xerxes Break, je ne suis allé qu'une seule fois au Lycée Lutwidge.

Et pourtant, ce jour a marqué ma mémoire comme aucun autre.

C'était en été...ou en automne...je ne sais plus, mais après tout, ce n'est pas important. J'avais accepté d'accompagner Oscar Vessalius à Lutwidge pour voir sa nièce. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais d'échapper à Reim et ses tonnes de papier qu'il devait me faire remplir. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je déteste travailler. J'étais donc allé avec ce pervers dans cette école, en pensant que rien d' intéressant ne m'arriverait.

Pourtant, je me trompais.

Nous étions allés dire bonjour à Ada. Enfin, dire bonjour, disons plutôt que son oncle lui avait sauté dessus en hurlant des «Ma ptite Adaaaaaaaaaaa» à tout bout de champ. Ce fut dur pour mes tympans. Très dur. Puis, les deux blonds aux yeux verts m'avaient proposé de me faire visiter le lycée. Je n'allais pas dire non, après tout, ça ne me ferait pas du mal de marcher. Mais à peine nous étions nous mis en route que la jeune Vessalius s'était mise à parler sans relâche. Mais, parler pour ne rien dire. Raconter sa vie, celle de ses amies, ce qu'elle avait mangé au petit déjeuner, comment elle avait appelé son nouveau chat, etc. J'ai su à ce moment là, que si je passais la journée en compagnie de cette greluche blonde, le temps allait passer très, trèèèès lentement. Je leur ai donc faussé compagnie, à elle et à son oncle. Bah oui, j'ai un don pour me déplacer en rentrant dans des armoires, faut bien que je l'utilise! Donc, 2 étages, 6 armoires et 3 toiles d'araignées en pleine tronche plus tard, je débouchais dans une endroit...plutôt hostile pour moi. La bibliothèque. Je n'aime pas lire. Pour moi, lire, c'est comme travailler.

Je me promenai quand même entre les rayons, lisant les titres des bouquins qui défilaient devant moi. Puis, j'arrivai devant une rangée ou se trouvaient plusieurs livres portant le même titre : «Le Chevalier Saint». Tome 1, Tome 2, Tome 3, Tome 4, SBAAFF! Euh attendez... «Sbaaff» c'est pas le titre d'un tome ça... Ah non c'est le bruit que je venais de faire en rentrant dans quelqu'un. Qui était l'énergumène qui se osait se trouver sur mon chemin?

- Vous pouvez pas faire attention 'spèce de...

Je levai la tête pour contempler l'inconnu qui venait de me rentrer dedans (non, c'est pas moi qui lui étais rentré dedans! C'est lui! C'est sa faute!), qui lui même me regardait, un air étonné scotché sur son visage. Assez grand, des cheveux blonds cendrés, des yeux bleus perçants, un grain de beauté au coin du regard... Je savais que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne savais plus où...

Pendant que je cherchais désespérément son identité, le jeune homme me fixait. J'allais lui balancer un truc acide à la figure, jusqu'à ce que je remarque que son visage exprimait... de l'admiration?

- Monsieur Break! C'est vous?

Voilà, maintenant je me souvenais, où je l'avais vu ce jeune homme! C'était le gosse qui voulait toujours que me batte contre lui il y a quelques années... Edward... Non... Elliot Nightray!

- Euh...oui c'est moi!

Je le gratifiai d'un sourire innocent comme j'en ai le secret. Il me proposai alors de discuter un peu. Entre sa conversation et celle de la ptite Vessalius, je pensais que la sienne serait bien plus intéressante. Et j'avais raison. Jusqu'à ce que le sujet passe de la pluie et du beau temps aux livres. Ce qui était inévitable, étant donné que nous étions dans une bibliothèque.

- Moi, j'adore la saga du «Chevalier Saint»! Ces livres sont vraiment géniaux, l'histoire est si bien construite, l'univers si merveilleux... et vous, Monsieur Break, vous aimez quoi comme genre de livres?

- Eh bien euh... en fait... je n'aime pas lire...

- Hein? Qu'est ce que vous fichiez dans une bibliothèque alors? Me demanda Elliot, suspicieux.

J'étais censé lui répondre quoi? Que je fuyais une blondasse sans cervelle et son oncle pervers? Plutôt mourir. J'ai ma fierté.

- Et bien, je trouve ça drôle de voir tout ces gens concentrés sur des bouts de papiers , comme si c'était intéressant... C'est vraiment marrant tellement que c'est stupide!

Bon, voilà, c'était méchant, je ne le pensais pas, mais au moins, ma réputation n'en pâtirait pas. Par contre, une veine était en train de gonfler dangereusement sur le front du petit Nightray...

Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais j'eus soudain le besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

- Et puis, sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir d'intéressant dans les livres hein? Les personnages sont tous stupides, ils n'ont aucune vraie mentalité, il ne survivraient même pas dans le monde réel. Entre les jeunes filles fleures bleues qui passent leur temps à regarder les combats en hurlant le nom de leur amant, et les pseudos chevaliers qui se sentent obligés de venir en aide à tout le monde, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de …

- MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE SPECE DE VIPERE AUX YEUX MAUDITS? D'OU TU DIS QUE LES LIVRES SONT...

Je lui mis une claque. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'on me traite «d'enfant maudit». Et je ne peux aussi pas supporter qu'un gamin m'engueule.

Sa contre-attaque ne se fit pas attendre. Il essaya de m'envoyer son poing dans la tête. Je l'esquivait sans difficulté. Il essaya plusieurs coups, certains plus durs à éviter pour moi que d'autres, jusqu'à ce que je l'attrape par le cou et le plaque contre le sol.

Il était là, en dessous de moi, se débattant furieusement. J'avais clairement le dessus. Je l'avais assez humilié comme ça, et je m'apprêtais à me lever et partir, quand quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué me frappa. Ce gosse avait vraiment de très beaux yeux. En fait, il était vraiment beau, tout court. Et sa moue énervée le rendait encore plus craquant. Quand il avait remarqué comment je le regardais, sa bouche s'était crispée. Sa bouche... ses lèvres m'attiraient, comme un papillon qui se rapproche d'une lumière, comme un bout de métal d'un aimant.

Je commençais à approcher mon visage. Je voyais l'objet de mon désir qui commençait à haleter sous mon poids. Je m'apprêtai à l'embrasser mais...

Je me stoppai au dernier moment. Ça...ça n'allait pas du tout. Déjà, je n'étais pas attiré par les garçons! Non, je n'étais pas gay! Et même si je l'étais, je ne jetterais pas mon dévolu sur un lycéen! J'ai le triple de l'âge de ce gamin, même si mon corps n'a lui que quelques années de plus!

Non non non, ça n'allait pas! Et puis même si en réalité, j'aimais vraiment ce gosse... Elliot, lui, ne répondrait pas à mon amour. Après tout, il avait tout à fait la tête d'un jeune homme viril qui fait tomber les filles...

C'est pour ça que je fus extrêmement surpris quand je sentis ses mains agripper l'arrière de mon crane, ses doigts glisser dans mes cheveux blancs, et ses bras attirer nos bouches l'une contre l'autre, pour qu'elles se scellent en un baiser. Au début, ce fut timide, mais très vite, ça devient passionné. Les lèvres d'Elliot avaient un goût...de miel. Et j'adore ce qui est sucré...

J'aurai voulu que ce baiser dure bien plus longtemps, mais du bruit dans les étagères d'à côté nous fit nous relever brusquement. Le p'tit Nightray était tout rouge. Il était vraiment très gêné, et n'osait plus me regarder dans les yeux... Ce qui me fit sourire. C'est à ce moment là que débarqua Ada.

- Monsieur Break! Nous vous avons cherché partout! J'ai eu peur que vous ayez eu un accident et...

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Elliot me regardait enfin, l'air de dire «- Moi, cette blondasse, je dois la supporter tous les jours.». J'eus un sourire en coin. La Vessalius m'attrapa par le bras, et commença à me tirer vers la sortie. J'eus juste le temps de me retourner, pour voir Elliot, les joues roses, une somptueux sourire accroché aux lèvres, me dire «-Au revoir, Xerxes !»

Cette fois, pas de «Monsieur Break». Juste «Xerxes». Je lui adressai un dernier sourire, en agitant ma manche. Ce fut la dernière fois que je fus aussi complice avec quelqu'un, tant dans les gestes que dans le regard.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, Emily, la poupée sur mon épaule, qui justement avait été silencieuse jusque là (fait étrange d'ailleurs!) lâcha enfin son petit commentaire.

_- Si Mademoiselle Sharon apprend ça, tu es foutu, crétin de Break!_

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, sachant très bien que Sharon n'en saurait rien.

Au final, cette journée avait été bien meilleure que je ne l'avais cru au début...

* * *

Une petite Rewiew ne coute rien et fais toujours plaisir :3


End file.
